Lustful Moans
by King of the Cat Nerds
Summary: Not for the innocent, or sexually disgusted.
1. Warning

WARNING:

None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, with is quite misfortune. Anyways this story is a work of fiction *wink, wink*. Also, it is rated M, mostly due to the fact that it is only contains sex scenes. Also, this story contains only gay and lesbian couples. Have fun! If anyone is offended by these... TOO BAD, BITCHES!

Also, if you have any suggestions on what pairings I should write, just tell me.


	2. Chapter 1: Snupin

I remember it as if it was yesterday. The remarkable moans. The enjoying thrusts. The sexy licks. The sentinel sucking. The lustful heat that kept penetrating my core over and over again. The romantic atmosphere, made us both feel like rubbing our dicks against each others mouth. And, we would start the same actions all over again that same very evening, at midnight. And, I would have to get prepared for the exciting fun I would play in. Which was why I was at the store.

Obviously every atmosphere that contained some type of romanticism, started with a fine meal, and as he would come by my home in the evening, only a supper would supply as the right name for the meal that we would have, then, obviously desert. Something that would consist of a pie, or cake, perhaps with ice cream topping it. It would be enjoying.

"Severus," I said happily, as I opened the front door. My heart felt like it was developing in a way. My facial expression softening. I was in love with the man and the way our bodies collided against each other the night before only added more to the love that I felt toward the man.

"Remus," He mumbled, his expression more gentle than usual, though he still had a hint of cruelty on his face.

He walked in and I showed him the kitchen where a plate of stake sat on two plates that sat directly across from each other, along with corn and mash potatoes. A biscuit sat on the edge of each plate. Empty wine glasses, with a bottle of wine in the middle, and there were no lights except for candles that were enchanted to float above the table.

Once Severus took a glance in the dining room, he looked at me and asked, "Really?"

"Well, we deserve it. Come on!" I told him, grabbing him and dragging him into the kitchen, and making him sit down into his chair.

It was half an hour later and I got up to get the second bottle of wine, and desert, but Severus stood up, and grabbed the tie that I was wearing and pressed his lips against mine, and after a while of our tongues twisting against each other, we pulled away.

"Remus," he gasped, he was obviously drunk, as his expression was entirely soft. "I think that desert won't cut in tonight."

He once more pressed his lips against mine, and I barely payed attention as he undid my tie, and began unbuttoning my top. Within minuets the pair of us were on my bed and completely naked. Our bodies pressed against each other, and I could feel as his dick pressed against mine, stiff. Moans could be heard from him. He was obviously drunk, as I knew entirely that he wouldn't act so horny if he wasn't. He began to go from my lips to sucking on my neck, to kissing my chest to sucking on my left nipple. Moans over spilled from my lips. I couldn't help it, it just felt so good, so... right. Like gay sex was what I needed, like it was the right thing for me.

After a while of him giving me a blow job, I felt as all of the blood went to my dick. It felt very nice, and very right. After so much that I had to go through in my life, who knew that I'd turn out to be one of those people who enjoyed making love with the cruelest person of their gender, around.

"Severus," I mumbled, trying to not moan. "I love you."

Severus lifted his head, kissed me and told me, "I love you more. Now, it's your turn to make me feel so good."

He spun around and shoved his dick down my throat. I took it in my hands, and tried to do the best I could. I felt him begin to take my penis, and slid it back and forth, which only made me more hornier, so in return I spun my tongue against the outer edge of his dick. Till he began to cum, I shoved his dick into my mouth in order to collect and swallow all of his cum. It actually a very tasty treat.

"Alright," He began, his voice trembling from all the fun. "I need more than a blow job. It won't satisfy me. I need a little... or maybe a lot of fucking."

He seized me by my waist, spun me so I was faced against my bedroom wall, and jammed his penis into my ass. It felt so tight, and it hurt a bit, yet it felt so good. I moaned, and felt as he squeezed my dick. I nearly fell over from being able to barely carry my weight, so I placed my hands against the wall. His penis collided against my ass, and I felt even more moans escape my mouth. I felt as he cummed even more, but this time inside of me.

After a couple hours, we were finally out of breath and we climbed into bed. My hands across his chest, holding tight, as he placed his arms across my shoulders. We kissed for a little, then finally fell asleep.

A/N: I am completely aware that this isn't as good as it could be. Sorry...


End file.
